Miki's Journey remake
by SilverRedWolf555
Summary: I didn't like how my first story of this was, so I decided to make a remake. A girl named Miki and her Pikachu go to Professor Oak's lab, where he gives her an Eevee. She goes on an adventure with her pokemon to beat the Elite 4. Some blood, but no gore. All the gym leaders in this story are OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I decided to remake this story since I didn't like the original story that I made. Plus, I'm going to make my own three starter pokemon. EnJoY tHe ReMaKe!**

* * *

Miki was laying in her bed, with her Pikachu laying beside her. Her alarm clock went off, and she hopped out of bed and stretched.

"Come on Pikachu, we're going to go beat the Elite Four!" Miki said, shaking her Pikachu.

He slowly got up, and yawned. He jumped off the bed, and after Miki changed into jeans and a white t-shirt, and brushed her long brown hair, and then they walked downstairs were her mom was making breakfast.

"Hey!" Miki greeted her mom.

Her mom layed a plate of toast on the table where Miki was sitting, and Miki poured herself some pop in a glass. She finished the toast, and then drank all of her pop in one gulp.

"The Professor called. He wanted to give you a starter pokemon, even though you already have a Pikachu." Miki's mom told her.

Miki gave her a thumbs up, and grabbed an empty backpack. She opened the zipper, and Pikachu jumped into it. She ran out the door. Her house was in a little town of only four houses, and a little lab to the left of her house. She ran to the lab, and opened the door.

"Professor Oak! I'm here!" Miki called, and Pikachu climbed out of her backpack, and sat on her shoulder.

"I see you brought your Pikachu with you!" The Professor said from the center of the room.

Miki walked up to him, and he had one pokeball in a case, and a little package beside it. Professor Oak ripped open the package, and inside was a little rectangle with the symbol of a pokeball on it.

"This is a pokedex. Two other people all ready came and took the other two pokemon, so I only have one left." The professor told her.

He summoned the pokemon, which was a little brown fox with a fluffy, white ring around its neck.

"This pokemon is an Eevee. She is going to be with you on your journey. And here is your Pokedex. It shows you facts about the pokemon that you've caught, it's weight, and it's height." The professor told her, handing her the pokedex, and Eevee's pokeball.

Miki crouched down, and patted Eevee's head before putting her back into her pokeball.

"Thanks Professor!" Miki said, running out the lab door.

"Don't forget to tell your mother that your leaving, and tell her I said hello!" The professor called to her.

She ran back to her house, and explained where she was going. Then she ran back outside, and started off onto route two. A little bird popped out, and Miki sent out her Eevee.

"Use tackle!" Miki ordered, and Eevee tackled the Starly.

It fell over, but got back up and tackled Eevee back. Eevee got back up, adn Miki ordered it to use tackle again. The bird flew over Eevee's head, and flew into Eevee. It knocked her over, and she barely got back up. Miki called her back, and then sent out Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" Miki commanded.

The Pikachu knocked the Starly out in one hit. Miki put Eevee back into her pokeball, and they didn't get attacked by another pokemon the rest of the way to the next town. The first thing Miki did was take her Eevee to the Pokémon Center, and then after that they went back onto route 2 to train Eevee. They were attacked by a Bidoof. It tried to tackle Eevee, but Eevee jumped onto its back, and then tackled it on Miki's command. The Bidoof was sent back a few feet, before recovering and tackling Eevee. Eevee fell onto the ground, but got back up.

"Eevee, use tackle again!" Miki ordered.

Eevee tackled Bidoof into a tree, and KO'd it.

"Good job Eevee!" Miki praised her, rubbing the bottom of her chin. Eevee jumped onto Miki's left shoulder, while Pikachu was on her right. They continued to train until dark, and then they slept under the stairs. They woke up at the crack of dawn and than they walked back into the town. They went to the Pokemon Center to heal Eevee's minor wounds, and then went to the Poke Mart . Miki used all the money she had from her mother on pokeballs and potions. They left the Poke Mart, and then they walked to the gym.

"Are you guys ready to fight the gym leader!" Miki asked Pikachu and Eevee.

They cheered in agreement, and Miki walked into the gym.

"Are you here to battle the gym leader?" A man with grey hair asked.

"Yes." Miki replied.

"Come with me. I'll take you to her." The man said.

They walked down an empty hall, that lead to a giant squared room.

"I will be your referee." The man that had lead Miki to the gym leader said, walking to the side lines.

"So you're the onen who is going to challenge me?" A purple haired girl that looked to be about in her twentys asked.

"Yes, I am." Miki told her.

"Good. My name is Violet. I have three pokemon, and you can send out to up to six. Those are the rules. Ready?" The gym leader-Violet-said.

Violet reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pokeball. She released the pokemon inside. It was a Patrat.

"Eevee, you can go first!" Miki said, looking at Eevee.

Eevee jumped off of her shoulder, and walked onto the platform.

"Patrat, use tackle!" Violet ordered her Patrat.

The Patrat charged at Eevee, who jumped over the Patrat's back.

"Eevee! Use bite!" Miki ordered.

Eevee bit onto the Patrat's leg, and then threw him across the room. The Patrat landed face first onto the ground, and didn't get up.

"Patrat is unable to battle!" The referee said, and Violet put her pokemon into its pokeball.

She pulled another pokeball out of her pocket, and summoned an Umbreon.

"Eevee, come back and let Pikachu go!" Miki told Eevee.

Eevee ran back, and than Pikachu jumped from Miki's shoulder.

"Use thunder bolt!" Miki ordered.

"Use quick attack!" Violet ordered Umbreon.

Pikachu tried to electrocute Umbreon, but she jumped out of the way, and charged full speed at Pikachu. She sent him flying back towards Miki, and he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Miki commanded.

Pikachu's tail turned to iron, and collided with Umbreon's head. Umbreon was using her head, trying to push Pikachu away from her, but it didn't work. Pikachu beat her into the ground, and knocked her out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" The referee called.

Violet smirked, and put her Umbreon back into its pokeball.

"Your pretty good for a kid. But lets see how good you do against my last and best pokemon." Violet called to Miki.

Violet released her last pokemon, which was a Charizard. It roared, and Pikachu backed up a little.

"Pikachu! Let Eevee go next!" Miki called to her Pikachu.

Eevee ran out onto the platform while Pikachu ran back.

"Charizard, use Fire Fang!" Violet said.

Her Charizard roared, and it's teeth caught on fire. It charged at Eevee, and Eevee tried to jump over Charizard. Charizard flew into the air a couple of feet, and grabbed Eevee in his jaws. Eevee's body burst into flames, and Charizard threw Eevee. Eevee landed on the ground with a thud.

"Eevee!" Miki screamed, and ran over to her Eevee. There was blood pouring from the wound on her back. Violet ran over to her, and crouched over.

"Give me a second!" Violet said, reaching into her back pocket. She pulled out a pokeball, and summoned the pokemon. It was a Chansey.

"Chansey, can you heal Eevee's wound?" Violet asked, and Chansey nodded her head.

She started to heal Eevee's wounds, and Violet and Miki walked over to the left side of the platform to give Chansey room to heal Eevee.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would do that to her!" Violet said.

"It's all right! I'm sure your Charizard didn't mean to hurt her that bad!" Miki reassured her, but deep down she was afraid that Eevee would have died from that.

"Here, I'll give you something for that. I'm sure you would have beaten me anyway, so you can have the badge. Just don't tell anyone." Violet told her.

She gave Miki the badge, and then she dug around in a backpack on the side lines. She pulled out a red stone, and a pitch black stone. She handed them to Miki.

"If you want to evolve your Eevee, use one of these. The red one will turn Eevee into a Flareon, a fire pokemon. The black one will turn your Eevee into a Umbreon." Violet said.

"Thank you, but you don't have to give me these!" Miki told her.

"I know, but I want to." Violet replied, and reached into her right pocket. She pulled out a fire shaped badge.

"Here. Later, when your Eevee's healed, we will have another battle. And, just to be on the save side, I'll use one of my smaller pokemon." Violet told her.

They walked back towards Eevee and Chansey. Eevee had a white bandage around her side. Miki picked her up carefully.

"I could battle you now." Miki told Violet. "I'll just use my Pikachu."

Violet nodded, and then put Charizard back into his pokeball. She pulled another one out, and released the pokemon inside. It was a Pichu. Miki went on the left side of the platform, and Violet went on the right. Pikachu jumped in front of Miki.

"Pichu, use tackle!" Violet ordered,

"Use iron tail!" Miki commanded.

Pikachu's tail turned silver metal, and jumped at Pichu who had tried to tackle him. He slammed his tail into Pichu's back, and sent Pichu flying back towards Violet, and didn't get back up.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" The referee called for the last time.

"See, didn't I tell you youwere going to win?" Violet said.

Violet and Miki walked up to where she had left Eevee, which was on one of the seats on the side lines. Miki picked up the sleeping Eevee carefully, and Violet patted her head.

"Be careful with battling bigger pokemon with small pokemon. Some are too fragile to go up against pokemon ten times their size." Violet warned, remembering everything that happened against Charizard.

"I will. Thank you!" Miki called, walking out of the gym.

**AN: Yeah, this might have just a teeny bit of blood in it, but not some serous gore. And this had almost 2,000 words! Usually I only have my chapters be 1,000 words long. I'll probably have the next chapter up next week, but I can't be sure! SeE yA lAtEr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to Jeragua who made the OC gym leader for this chapter! EnJoY tHiS nExT cHaPtEr!  
**

Miki had walked out of the gym, and was heading into a forest that would lead her to the next town over. A Caterpie shuffled its way out of a bush, and threw string at Miki. She noticed it and dodged out of the way before it could hit her. She pulled out a pokeball, and summoned her Eevee.

"Eevee use quick attack!" Miki ordered, and her Eevee ran as fast as it could toward the Caterpie, and rammed into it.

The Caterpie hit a tree and slid down. It was knocked out. Miki put her Eevee back into its pokeball, and started to walk around the forest again. There was a fork in the road, and Miki chose the left side. The trees started to disappear and she was on route 4. Her pikachu-who was sitting on her shoulder-pointed at a body that was bleeding from the head. Miki ran toward it, and it was a Shinx. She bent down, and checked to see if it was still alive. It was, and she picked it up carefully. There was a roar behind her, and she turned around. There was a Onix behind her.

'This must be the pokemon that hurt this Shinx.' Miki thought.

The Onix threw a boulder at her, and she dodged.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" MIki ordered.

Her Pikachu electrocuted the Onix, but it just shrugged it off.

"Crap that didn't do anything! Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Miki ordered.

Pikachu's tail turned to iron, and he wacked Onix in the head. It only scratched him. The Onix tried to smash Miki with another boulder, but she jumped out of the way. She started running down route 4 with Pikachu behind her. She ran into the town, and Officer Jenny was standing guard in front of the town. She noticed the Onix, and pulled out a pokeball. It summoned the pokemon which was a Arcanine.

"Use fire charge!" Officer Jenny commanded.

A giant fire-ball formed into the Arcanine's mouth, and he threw it at the Onix. It blasted into the Onix's face, and sent it flying backwards.

"Why was that Onix chasing you?" Officer Jenny asked Miki.

"I think it wanted to kill this Shinx. It attacked her, and I found her on the side of route 4 bleeding." Miki explained.

"Go straight from here, and then turn left at the first fork in the road. The pokemon center is the first building there." Officer Jenny told her.

Miki kept going straight until there was a another street that she could turn to. She turned left, and there was the pokemon center. She ran into it, and handed the Shinx to Nurse Joy. She took it, and ran into a room with Chansey beside her. Miki, who was still breathing hard from running, sat down on a chair, and waited for Nurse Joy to come back.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Miki was starting to get sleepy. She checked the time on a clock above the counter. It was midnight. She continued to wait, and didn't notice that she had fallen asleep until someone started to shake her. She opened her eyes, and looked up at the person who had woken her up. It was Nurse Joy.

"Is that Shinx OK?" Miki asked her.

She nodded her head.

"You can come back tomorrow and get her." Nurse Joy told her.

She sighed, and stood up. The nurse walked back behind the counter, and Miki walked out of the Pokemon Center. The sun was in the middle of the sky. She walked back out onto route 4, training her Eevee and Pikachu. The sun started to set again, and Miki climbed onto the highest tree, and fell asleep on one of the branches.

The next morning, she woke up and jumped off the top of the tree. Her stomach growled, and she realised that she hadn't had anything to eat for almost three days. She walked around the town for a few minutes, and found a café. She walked into it and ordered coffee, and a stack of pancakes which she shared with her pikachu and Eevee. After they were done, they walked back towards the Pokémon Center, and there was Nurse Joy with Shinx in her arms. Miki walked up to her, and scratched Shinx beneath her chin. She had bandages on one of her back legs. There was a cut on her head, but it wasn't deep.

Nurse Joy handed Shinx to Miki, and she pulled out a pokeball.

"How 'bout you join my team?" Miki asked.

Shinx cheered in agreement, and Miki put her inside the pokeball. It shook in her hand and then stopped. She put the pokeball in her pocket, and then ran back onto route 4 for the last time. She walked around until she was attacked by a weedle. She threw out Shinx.

"Shinx use bite!" Miki ordered.

Shinx picked up the weedle and bit into the weedle's side, but not hard enough to draw blood. She threw weedle over to the side.

"Good job Shinx!" Miki praised.

Shinx smiled, and they continued to train for half the day. After that, they found a little pond and walked over to it. They sat down on the bank, and watched the sun set. After dark, Shinx and Miki went into the forest to find food. They picked apples and berries off of the trees, and carried it back to the pond. Miki summoned Eevee and Pikachu out of their pokeballs, and they ate the food together. They stayed up the rest of the night training and resting near the pond. When the sun rose, they walked to the Pokémon Center to heal up a bit. After that, Miki waited a few hours before heading towards the pokemon gym. She walked in and she was already in the giant square room where she would fight the gym leader.

On the other side of the room, there was a skinny man with blond hair sitting on the ground. In between where Miki and the man stood, was completely covered with water. There was a small land of dirt where the pokemon stood. There was a referee on the side lines too.

"Are you here to challenge me?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Miki replied.

"My name is Ace!" The boy said.

"I'm Miki." She replied.

Ace pulled a pokeball out of his coat pocket.

"Go Lanturn!" Ace said, letting the pokemon that was sealed inside the pokeball out.

"Go Eevee!" Miki said, pulling out a pokeball out of her pocket and letting the pokemon out.

"Lanturn use Water Gun!" Ace commanded.

"Eevee use Swift!" Miki ordered.

The Water Gun that Lanturn had used, and the Swift that Eevee had used, clashed together and exploded in the middle, blinding both of them.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Miki ordered.

Eevee jumped through the black smoke that was still in the air, and slammed into Lanturn. It knocked Lanturn back and Eevee jumped back onto the platform on her side. Soon, the smoke disappeared and both party's could see again.

"Lanturn use bubble!" Ace commanded.

Lanturn spit bubbles out of its mouth. Eevee tried to dodged the bubbles, but couldn't without falling into the water. A bubble hit her in the face, and knocked her into the water.

"Eevee!" Miki yelled, putting her hand in the water to try to find Eevee.

She felt fur against the palm of her hand, and pulled up on it. She layed Eevee-who was now unconscious on the side lines, and after the referee was done talking, sent out Shinx.

"Shinx, use bite!" Miki ordered, and her Shinx jumped at Lanturn and bit into its head.

"Lanturn use flail!" Ace commanded.

Lanturn started to twist around and was trying to hit Shinx, but failed. Lanturn fell into the water, unconscious. Shinx leaped back onto the dirt platform. Ace pulled another pokeball and let out the pokemon inside. It was a Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath use Bubble beam!" Ace ordered.

A blast of water came at Shinx, but she jumped up into the air, dodging the water.

"Shinx use spark!" Miki ordered.

Shinx electrocuted Poliwrath, making him fall to the ground. He slowly got back up, and Ace ordered him to use Bubble beam again. A blast of water cam at Shinx for the second time, and this time she was not fast enough to move. It hit her in the face, knocking her into the water. She pulled herself out of the water, and flopped down onto the dirt platform.  
She slowly pushed herself up.

"Shinx use Bite!" Miki ordered.

A lighting bolt formed in Shinx's mouth, and she electrocuted Poliwrath, who fainted.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle!" The referee said.

"You're doing a nice job so far Miki!" Ace called out from across the room.

"Thanks!" Miki called back.

Ace pulled out his last pokemon and called the pokemon out. It was a Blastoise.

"Bubba use Water Gun!" Ace commanded, and His Blastoise- Bubba- spit out a giant gust of water, and it smacked Shinx in the face, sending her sailing into Miki.

Miki caught her in her arms, and put her back into her pokeball.

"Pikachu you ready to battle?" Miki asked her Pikachu, who was sitting on her shoulder.

Pikachu jumped off her shoulder, and jumped onto the platform.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Miki said.

"Bubba use water gun!" Ace commanded.

Bubba spit out a gust of water, and Pikachu jumped over the water, and hit Bubba in the face with his tail. It knocked Bubba into the water, and Pikachu jumped back onto his platform. Bubba slowly crawled back out of the water.

"Bubba use Rapid Spin!" Ace ordered.

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Miki ordered.

Bubba went back into his shell, and started spitting out water. PIkachu electrocuted the water that was spitting out at him, and it electrocuted Bubba. He came out of his shell, and fell forwards. Ace put him in his pokeball just before he was about to fall into the water. Ace walked up to Miki, and handed her a badge that was shaped like waves. After Miki said thanks, she left the gym, but was stopped by Ace.

"I was wondering if I could join your team?" Ace asked.

"Sure if you want to," Miki replied.

"Give me a second." Ace said, and walked back into the gym.

He came back out with a backpack bulging with things inside.

"OK, we can go." Ace said.

**AN: WOW this was a really long chapter! It had 1,830 words! And again, thanks to Jeragua who made the character Ace, and came up with the idea of him joining Miki's team, and coming up with the pokemon that Ace would have! SeE yA lAtEr!**


	3. Chapter 3

'So I have two badges. Only six more to go until I can go and beat the Elite 4.' Miki thought, looking at the two badges she had in her hand.

Ace and her had walked into a forest, trying to get to the next town over.

"I think we're going in circles..." Miki said, looking around.

She pulled a chunk of bark off of a tree, and they continued on. A few minutes later, she started looking at some of the trees. She noticed the exact same tree she had pulled the bark off of.

"We _are_ going in circles," Ace said.

"OK, lets go this way." Miki replied, pointing off the trail they were on, farther into the trees.

Miki pushed the bushes away from them. She broke a long stick and started hacking the weeds and bushes away from them. Miki looked to the side, and there was the tree that she had pulled the bark away from.

"Why do we keep running into this exact same tree?!" Miki asked herself, starting to get annoyed.

"How 'bout we go that way?" Ace asked, pointing to the opposite direction. They started walking the way Ace had pointed out, and then they went left. Again, there was the tree. Miki grabbed onto the branch of the tree, and started climbing up it. She looked around, and saw the town they were trying to get to. She climbed down half way, and pulled Ace up the tree with her. They climbed back down, and Miki memorized which way the town was. They started walking towards it, and after a few more minutes, Miki climbed onto a tree. The town was the same distance away as it was before. She sighed, and then climbed down.

"We haven't got any closer to the town! Maybe there's a Pokémon keeping us here..." Miki said.

"If there was a Pokémon keeping us here, why would he?" Ace asked.

"I don't know..." Miki replied, and then she heard a faint cry in the distance.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You didn't hear that cry? Listen."

They waited a few minutes, and the cry got louder. They ran to it, and there was Abra stuck in a metal cage. It kept trying to use teleport, but the cage would glow a deep red color, and the move would teleport something else. Ace and Miki hid behind a bush when they saw someone with a P on their shirt walk by. He stopped by the Abra's cage, checked something on its lock, and then walked away. After he was gone, Miki bolted out of the bush and walked over to the Abra. It cried at her, and she carefully picked up the square box with another green glowing box inside it. She turned it over, careful not to touch the green glowing square.

"I think that's some kind of lock. You have to have the person that locked it open it up by putting their finger on it." Ace told her, looking at the lock.

"You think that guy that walked over her earlier was the one who locked it?" Miki asked him, and he shook his head.

"I don't think so. He must have just came over here to see if the lock was still on the cage correctly." Ace replied.

"Hey!" Someone yelled at them, and they turned to look at the person that had yelled at them.

It was one of the people with a P on their shirt. The man took out a purple pokeball, and summoned the pokemon inside it.

"Go Ekans!" The man said when the pokemon came out.

Miki and Ace pulled out their Charmander and Blastoise.

"Ekans, use bite!" The man said.

"Blastoise use water gun!" Ace ordered.

Ekans jumped at Charmander to try and bite him, and Blastoise shot a gaint wave of water at Ekans, throwing him to the ground. The man put Ekans back into its pokeball, and pulled another pokeball out of his pocket.

"Go, Pikachu!" The man said. "Use thunderbolt!"

The Pikachu didn't listen to him, and instead of using thunderbolt on Charmander or Blastoise, she turned around and electrocuted the man. The Pikachu ran over to Miki, and then took off over near a black building.

"Guess she wants us to follow her," Miki said, running after the Pikachu.

When they got to the door, Miki tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. Pikachu looked up at the lock, and then went around the building. They followed her. Pikachu pointed at the wall. Ace put his hand on the wall, and it went down into the ground. They walked inside, and there was hundreds of pokemon inside the same cages that Abra was in. They all had the exact same locks too. A girl with a P on her shirt jumped up off a chair, and pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Fearow, and use Aerial Ace!" The girl said.

"They must be using the pokemon inside the cages to battle other people! The Pikachu that led us her must have been one of those pokemon inside the cages!" Ace told Miki, and summoned Blastoise out of his pokeball again.

The same Pikachu from before walked into the room, and stood in front of Miki.

'She must want me to tell her what moves to use.' Miki thought. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

The Pikachu tried to electrocute Fearow, but he dodged out of the way, and sent Pikachu flying into the air.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Miki called.

Her tail turned to iron, and she slammed it into the Fearow's head. He fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. The girl put her pokemon back into its pokeball, and ran further into the bulding saying that she was going to tell their leader that they were inside the building. A metal door grew out of the ground where they had come in, and another door came out of the roof where the girl had ran. The Pikachu slid under the door, and ran after the girl, leaving Ace and Miki inside the room with the pokemon in cages.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger there. I ran out of ideas. I may not make another chapter in a while because I have writers block on this chapter. Also, this is pretty late, but who had a good 4th of July?! I did! SeE yA lAtEr!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: T^T I haven't been able to updte this for so long! I meant to, but I was sick for three days, and than my computer messed up for the rest of the week and I'm surprised that its even working right now. Plus I have writers block. Anyway, EnJoY tHiS cHaPtEr!  
**

* * *

Miki pulled out a pokeball, and sent out Eevee.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Miki ordered.

Eevee put her head back, and a gaint purple ball formed at the tip of her nose. After it got the size of a fist, she threw it at the door that Pikachu had went through. It broke.

"Good job Eevee!" Miki said, and than put her back into her pokeball. "Come on Ace!"

They ran through the door, and ran down the hall. There was another girl up ahead, and when she saw Miki and Ace, she pulled out a pokeball. She sent the pokemon out.

"Piplup, use bubble beam!" The girl ordered.

The Piplup hesitated, and the girl kicked it.

Miki pulled out a pokeball, and threw it at the Piplup. It shook for a couple of seconds, and than stopped.

"So, those aren't real pokeballs," Miki said.

The girl grinded her teeth, and took off down the hall.

"Those things must be something like what they are using to keep the pokemon in. They are just used to keep them trapped inside until they need them for something," Ace said.

They continued down the hall. There was a turn, and then there was a giant French door. It was all gold with silver vines on it. There was two bronze door knobs on each door. Miki twisted one of the door handles, and peeked inside the room. Inside was a desk, and the two girls from before talking at once to someone behind the desk. He noticed the door opened, and sent out Gengar. It tackled the door, knocking both the door, and Miki, to the floor.

"Miki!" Ace yelled.

He pulled out a pokeball, and sent out Bubba. It picked up the door that was on Miki, and threw it off her.

"Thanks," Miki gasped out.

She stood up, and pulled out her pokeball for Shinx, and summoned her pokemon.

"Use spark!" Miki told her.

Shinx threw a ball of electricity at Gengar, knocking him backwards. He got up, and sucker punched Shinx in the face. It threw her back, and knocked her out. Miki put Shinx back in its pokeball, and than pulled out Pikachu's pokeball. She let the pokemon out of its ball.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Miki ordered.

Her tail turned silver, and she leaped at Gengar. She tried to hit it in the face with her tail, but he side stepped, and she only grazed half of its stomach. He flinched and clapped his hands together and smashed his hands into Pikachu's spine. She screamed, and smashed into the ground.

"Pikachu! Eevee use shadow ball!" Miki said, summoning Eevee out of her pokeball.

A huge ball formed at the point of Eevee's nose, and she smashed it into Gengar's head. It threw him back, and he smashed into the wall. He fell limp on the ground. Miki ran over to Pikachu, and picked her up.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Miki asked, and Pikachu nodded her head.

"So you're the one who beat the guards I had stationed outside and inside the building?" The man asked, pulling out a pokeball and putting Gengar back inside of it.

"What's it to you?" Miki asked angerly.

"Battle me!" The man said, throwing a pokeball that was all black with red zigzaged lines that made the pokeball have cracks in it.

'That's like the pokeball that girl from eleir was using,' Miki thought.

A glowing black light filled the room, and it faded away to show a Cyndaquil.

"Use flame wheel." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Bubba use water gun!" Ace commanded.

Bubba shot a gush of water at the Cyndaquil, making it yell in pain. It fell near the man's feet, and he went to kick in it the stomach. Miki threw a pokeball at the pokemon. It shook twice, and than clicked. The man frowned, and went to pick the pokeball up.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" Miki ordered, and she electrocuted the man.

Eevee went up to the pokeball, and picked it up in her mouth. She carried it back to Miki, and she took it. The man pulled out another pokeball, and sent out a Charizard.

"Use flare blitz!" The man yelled angerly.

The Charizard shot a bunch of tiny fire balls out of its mouth at Eevee. Pikachu shoved her out of the way, and they all hit Pikachu in the side, and slammed her into the wall. She fell limply to the ground, and a stripe of blood trailed down the side of her face.

"Pikachu!" Miki screamed.

**AN: Yeah I had to add the cliff hanger there at the end. I might not update for a couple weeks, because of writers block. Which is not good since they still have to fight 7 more gym leaders! I almost didn't get this chapter done, and its still way to short! I'm probably going to make the next chapter extra long. Well, SeE yA lAtEr!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will not be updating my fanfiction anymore. I will keep the stories up here though. I'm active on wattpad now which is kinda like this. The stories that I'm going to keep going will go to wattpad. My pokemon and my SAO fanfiction my go to my wattpad, but I do not know about my other ones. Sorry! I may come back to fanfiction when I'm bored, and I'll only be getting on here to read other stories.**


End file.
